


Белый шум

by double_knot



Series: everyday project 2018 [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Без сомнений, их общество было проработано с внимательностью к мельчайшим деталям, включая равенство, безопасность и абсолютный порядок в быту.





	Белый шум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740527) by [florisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florisuga/pseuds/florisuga). 



Мир Хёнвона изменился в день, когда он возвращался из парка домой в машине матери. Весь измазанный в грязи, он тяжело дышал и не осознавал происходящее. Хёнвон был так мал.  
Всё происходило как в тумане: пикник, футбольный матч, затем послышались взрывы − для фейерверков было рановато − после был хаос, толкотня, из которой, в итоге, удалось вырваться. Хёнвон упал, разодрал ладошки и коленки, но никому не было дела.   
− Всё будет хорошо, − прошептала мама подрагивающим голосом. Хёнвон не был уверен, что это было адресовано ему. − Всё будет хорошо.   
Механизированный голос системы безопасности зачитал до боли знакомый протокол действий в критической ситуации для их района и сообщил необходимый номер регистрации. Хёнвон помнил его наизусть. 

*

− Это было ожидаемо, − сообщил один из гостей в вечерних новостях. − Соедините разваливающийся из-за всеобщего снижения чувствительности социум с насилием, и получите катастрофу. Мы чудом поддерживали безопасные зоны, − сказал он.   
Парк, в котором был Хёнвон, упомянули лишь вскользь, что было логично, так как журналисту необходимо было перечислить все зоны, которые не являлись больше безопасными. Список был таким длинным, что дело затянулось до утра.   
Хёнвон лежал в кровати, краем уха слушая то же самое, что и каждую ночь до этого: будьте осторожны и оставайтесь на связи с бюро переписи населения района. Впрочем, тогда кое-что изменилось. После привычной речи журналист взглянул в камеру и сказал:   
− Есть официальные новости о проекте “Районный безопасный приют”.   
Он сказал, что так как несколько последних участников-районов показали хорошие результаты, район Хёнвона тоже будет включён в экспериментальное общество. На экране появился высоченный дом, спрятанный в глуши леса. Зелень отражалась в окнах так чётко, что здание легко было потерять из вида, если не обращать на него внимание. Оно было огромным, прекрасным и удивительным.  
− Безопасность, секретность и комфорт общества являлись приоритетными при разработке, − продолжал журналист. − Мы надеемся, что каждый примет участие в этом революционно новом образе жизни.   
Пока он сообщал, как связаться с бюро переписи населения, на экране до самого конца эфира по кругу шли изображения здания. Хёнвон смотрел на цветные полосы. 

*

Семья Хёнвона, как и остальные, буквально горела желанием поселиться в новом доме. Обещанная безопасность в нынешнее время казалась чем-то на грани фантастики, слишком прекрасной, чтобы быть правдой, но что-то заставляло людей отчаянно хвататься за эту возможность и надеяться.   
Когда пришла их очередь, секретарь в приёмной поздоровалась и выдала новые идентификационные карты.   
Она сказала:  
− Общество очень важно для нас. Мы уверены, что вы будете чувствовать себя как дома.  
И улыбнулась. Улыбка была слишком идеальной. 

*

Перед классом стоял человек, и, насколько понял Хёнвон, это была преподавательница. Она была одета в ничем не примечательное и удобное платье, соответствующее дресс-коду общины. Хёнвон не был полностью уверен, ведь она могла быть кем угодно.   
Как и сообщали журналисты множество ночей до этого, она рассказывала, что во внешнем мире главной проблемой стала потеря чувствительности. Насилие было повсюду: в кино, телевизоре, книгах и играх, и, понятное дело, что при таком постоянном влиянии паника во время взрыва вылилась в агрессивное длительное противостояние. Её речь была ровной и безэмоциональной, явно хорошо отрепетированной.   
− Мы хотим создать мир, в котором все будут жить спокойно, − сказала она. − И я хочу, чтобы вы меня считали больше другом, нежели учителем.   
Хёнвон скучал по своим друзьям, прогулкам на улице, играм в пятнашки, совместным ночевкам и просмотрам кино, когда время спать давно прошло, а родители не знали, что они ещё бодрствовали. Он скучал по всему, что теперь считалось неправильным, и, так как не хотел выделяться, то молчал, как и остальные.   
Позже Хёнвон поймёт, что желание соответствовать − отличная мотивация.

*

Хёнвон был занят обедом, когда кто-то подсел к нему и сказал:  
− Я скучаю по пицце.   
Это был очень энергичный и ярко улыбающийся одноклассник, которого Хёнвон весьма смутно припоминал. Он представился как Минхёк.   
− Будешь продолжать говорить о ней − будешь скучать ещё больше, − ответил Хёнвон. Это касалось всего во внешнем мире, по словам учительницы.   
− Наоборот, буду скучать больше, если не буду вспоминать, − сказал Минхёк.   
Хёнвон надкусил морковный бутерброд, который они получали каждый четверг, и рассеяно подёргал соломинку в упаковке молока. 

*

Хёнвон быстро выяснил, что общественное радио в здании являлось их связью с внешним миром. Они наконец-то сбежали оттуда, но всё равно каждый вечер с момента переезда в здание собирались в общей комнате. Сдвинув стулья, люди погружались в тишину, прислушиваясь к каждому слову новостей из внешнего мира: где происходили теракты, в каком районе, кто за всем этим стоял. Журналист говорил, что всё происходило очень далеко и не о чём было волноваться.   
− Это лишний раз напоминает о том, почему мы здесь, − сказал кто-то после того, как журналист закончил со списком потерянных городов.  
Остальное согласно кивнули и остаток совместного времени провели за разговорами о том, что это вполне могло случиться именно с ними. 

*

Большая часть воспоминаний Хёнвона о внешнем мире была обрывочной, как изображения улиц и зданий города, которые он мог разглядеть из окна машины матери, пока они перемещались между безопасными зонами района. Он помнил опустевшие тротуары, которые прежде были полны суеты, привычные государственные транспорты, дежурящих на дорогах, множество магазинов, растягивающихся на мили вперёд вместе с таким же количеством караульных. Мир был серым, душным и пугающим.  
− По крайней мере, не надо больше выслушивать инструкции безопасности каждый день, − сказала мама Хёнвону.   
Она была слишком занята глажкой рубашки, чтобы продолжать разговор, и готовилась к выходу на работу, о которой Хёнвону ничего не рассказывали, на участке здания, о котором Хёнвон ничего не знал. 

*

Очевидно, что всё в их обществе было создано с огромным вниманием к деталям. Все дома были одинаковы, а одежда соответствовала дресс-коду. Выбор еды был ограничен одним меню. Не было необходимости в зарплате, потому что сервис предоставлялся бесплатно. Не было ни повышений на работе, ни оценок в школе, как и победителей или проигравших. Равенство, безопасность и абсолютный порядок в быту.  
“Конкуренция, − как заявил ведущий новостей, − порождает неуважение”. И, как часть общества, она внесла бОльшую лепту в его разрушение, чем восстания, поэтому их община так упорно работала над тем, чтобы искоренить это. Политика, деньги и религия сильнее остального разделяли людей, и, так как их больше не существовало, это позволило сосредоточиться на мире.   
− Даже не знаю. Кажется, мы часто играли в футбол, − сказал Минхёк Хёнвону. Он улыбнулся с ноткой ностальгии, но без горечи, которую ему следовало чувствовать. − И я был довольно неплох. А ты?  
Хёнвон задумался о прежней жизни и попытался вспомнить. 

*

− Творческое начало, − провозгласил Чангюн, − вымерло.   
Его внимание было полностью сконцентрировано на том, чтобы удерживать учебник по истории на кончике карандаша, что, в конечном счёте, было не так уж сложно. Эти книги были гораздо тоньше, легче и больше отредактированы, в отличие от тех, по которым учились прежде. Хёнвон полагал, что кто-то бы вспомнил, будь там упущено что-то существенное.   
− Это плакат, который нам надо повесить вместе через пять минут, − сказал Хёнвон. − Едва ли тут можно проявить креативность.  
Чангюн нахмурился.  
− Именно об этом я толкую.  
Минхёк вздохнул.  
− Если бы мы занимались подобной ерундой в моей старой школе, никто бы не жаловался.  
− А никто и не жалуется, − голос Хёнвона звучал менее убедительно, чем ему того хотелось бы.  
Учебник, над которым измывался Чангюн, повалился, упал на пол и потревожил расслабленную тишину класса.  
Чангюн лишь сказал:  
− Пока что, − что звучало больше как обещание.  
Хёнвону даже не требовалось поднимать голову, чтобы убедиться, что взгляды всех учащихся были прикованы к ним. 

*

Истории из внешнего мира, которые транслировались по радиовещанию, казались абсурдными, практически невероятными, как будто общество наблюдало за развитием событий в старом голливудском фильме. Со временем люди стали собираться компаниями после трансляций и обсуждать самые запомнившиеся моменты, высказывать мысли о неверном поведении и о том, что людям извне следовало поступать иначе. В каком-то смысле новости о мире, в котором они когда-то жили, превратились в критически настроенные и разобщающие обзоры.  
Однажды вечером неожиданно появились непонятные звуки: фоном, где-то вдалеке, были слышны быстрые хлопки. Они показались Хёнвону очень знакомыми, и спустя мгновение до него дошло, что этот шум сопровождался вспышками за лесом.   
Когда общество начало показывать свою озабоченность, новости продолжили поступать с заверениями, что все необходимые меры безопасности для людей внутри были предприняты, а дополнительные вопросы можно задать на собрании.  
Обратиться напрямую в правительственное здание на тот момент не представлялось возможным.

*

Хёнвон прежде не сталкивался с такой формой собрания, потому что всё происходило слишком повседневно как для текущей ситуации. К его появлению все уже разбрелись и перемешались, ели и разговаривали на пониженных тонах, соблюдая некоторую дистанцию между друг другом.  
− Мы должны вернуть ощущение единства в общество! − провозгласил директор их общины во время собрания.   
Хёнвон впервые встретил его лично, и тот произвёл впечатление. Он держал в руках закуску из ингредиентов, о существовании которых Хёнвон даже понятия не имел, и слегка возвышался над всеми на подиуме.  
Директор перешёл к анонсу новых проектов, которым требовалась поддержка в разработке и развитии. Во время речи улыбка его становилась все шире, а голос наполнялся энтузиазмом, пока он увиливал от вопросов, выражавших обеспокоенность по поводу того, что происходило там, в лесу. Заверял всех в безопасности и игнорировал мнения. В конце концов, один человек высказался, потребовав ответа о том, что происходило снаружи. И всё больше голосов отзывалось в новообразованной толпе, они становились громче и звучали настойчивей. Вопросы распространялись со скоростью пожара, и было сложно уловить что-то осмысленное кроме отдельных слов, как “снаружи”, “запереть подальше” и “трусы”. Хёнвон аж восхитился тем, как директор продолжал уходить от ответа.  
Когда оборонные силы наконец-то среагировали, они были стремительны и организованы, явно хорошо подготовлены, действовали расчётливо. Хёнвона с семьей оттащили подальше от собирающейся у подиума толпы со словами, что не хотят пострадавших.   
Пострадавших из-за чего, задавал себе вопрос Хёнвон. Их мир был идеальным, защищённым, и всё же.   
Люди, осознал Хёнвон, непредсказуемы.   
После возвращения домой он неподвижно лежал в кровати, бодрствуя из-за событий минувшей ночей и голоса Чангюна, эхом раздававшегося в мыслях.

*

На следующий день, во время утренних новостей, после упоминания о серии странных событий на собрании и фотографий вовлечённых участников, которых увели на “психологическую консультацию”, журналистка воодушевила участников общества обращаться к своим кураторам, если потребуется какая-либо помощь, чтобы пережить эти тяжелые времена.  
− Пожалуйста, обращайтесь к ним с какими угодно вопросами, просьбами о помощи или с тем, чтобы доложить о любом необычном или отклоняющемся от нормы поведении, − сообщила она. − Помните, наша обязанность − защищать и поддерживать общину.  
Позже, тем же днём, Хёнвон случайно столкнулся с куратором их сегмента. Его звали Кванджи, он сидел на одном из огромных стульев в общей комнате, мягко улыбался, вёл себя расслабленно и легко приветствовал всех проходящих. Хёнвону он сразу же понравился.  
− Официально я доступен для общества, − ответил Кванджи на вопрос Хёнвона, почему тот здесь. − Неофициально я здесь для всех, в индивидуальном порядке.   
Тогда Хёнвон не был уверен, что подразумевалось под сказанным. Он улыбнулся Кванджи и промолчал.

*

Люди меняются.  
Последующие собрания отличались от прежних тихих и постепенно набирали обороты. События развивались стремительно и носили всеобщий характер.   
Люди разговаривали и наблюдали, сохраняли безопасную дистанцию и формировали свои небольшие общины, толпились группками у общего радио, кучковались и уединялись. Они постоянно шикали при разговорах, задавались вопросами, как никто этого не смог предвидеть, и ставили под сомнения собственную безопасность внутри. В то же время действовали осторожно, стараясь укрепить свои наработанные связи.   
Как позже поймёт Хёнвон, люди по своей природе − социальные создания.   
− Странно, не правда ли? − полюбопытствовал однажды Минхёк. Они валялись в спальне Чангюна и слушали музыку, которую не следовало слушать, по радио, о существовании которого никто не знал. − Заставляет задуматься, что же говорят о тебе самом.  
− Или о чём не говорят, − сказал Чангюн. − И почему.   
Голос Чангюна звучал вполне обыденно и сухо, но у Хёнвона появилось чувство, будто он что-то упускает.   
Хёнвон задумался о происходящем на собрании и спросил:  
− О чём ты молчишь?  
Чангюн перевернулся, скрывая своё лицо, и неловко завозился с настройкой радио.

*

Хёнвон ничего не говорил о том, что он всё больше времени проводил в классе с преподавателем, чем со своей собственной семьёй. Он умалчивал о занятиях, в которых была искажена история, или о собственном отвращении к дискуссиям о событиях внешнего мира (достоверность коих была под вопросом, так как никто не покидал здание с момента открытия много лет назад.)  
Сейчас Хёнвон молчал о том, о чём молчал и Чангюн: о заблокированных станциях на общественных радио и отсутствии способов раздобыть информацию на своё усмотрение. Что, несомненно, касалось всех, кроме Чангюна, и тех, кого он считал своими “друзьями”.  
Впервые за долгое время были новости. Люди во внешнем мире говорили о формировании поселения и обновлении зданий, обсуждали события в собственных идеально защищённых домах. Рассказывали о политике и размышляли о том, почему безопасные дома были готовы так быстро, будто были разработаны задолго до того, как всё рухнуло. Во внешнем мире существовала история и музыка, и Хёнвон бережно хранил в себе каждое слово, от которого веяло неправильностью и свободой.   
− Что ты помнишь? − спросил он однажды у Кванджи.  
Удивительно, сколь сильно Хёнвон открылся ему с тех пор, как встречи с куратором стали обязательными. “Дополнительные меры предосторожности”, − сказал журналист после слухов о возможном отклонении поведения, которое распространялось в их обществе.  
Кванджи тихо и протяжно хмыкнул. В звуке была слышна нежность.  
− Достаточно, − наконец-то ответил он.  
Хёнвон вроде даже понял, что тот имел в виду. 

*

Иногда, когда у Хёнвона появлялось свободное время дома, он смотрел фильмы.  
Они отличались от тех, были в детстве − большинство из них исчезли, были оставлены собирать пыль вместе с дисками, книгами и играми, заклеймёнными как содержащие нецелесообразный материал.   
Существовали фильмы, которые прошли отбор правительством или были произведены им самим − плохо скрываемая пропаганда, в которой шла речь о мерах безопасности, о персонажах, которые сошли с пути общества, и о том, как хороша была жизнь без борьбы и неуверенности.   
Смотреть эти фильмы было скучно и однообразно, но Хёнвон продолжал искать хоть что-то. Он вдавался в подробности, что бы это ни было, и хотел верить, что однажды уловит хоть что-нибудь.   
Позже Хёнвон вспомнит, что в каждой хорошей истории должна быть надежда.

*

Реклама появилась незадолго до восемнадцатилетия Хёнвона, как раз после того, как один из отсеков со зданиями оказался закрыт на ремонт. Она транслировались в начале каждого часа на каждом канале, и её невозможно было пропустить.  
Время, как в тот день сказал по радио Чангюна человек из скрытой локации по имени Кихён, выбрано не случайно.  
В рекламе угнетённая женщина была окружена группой друзей. Они все оживлённо переговаривались, а женщина выделялась молчанием, казалась изолированной от остальных и выбивалась из общего круга. После указания на то, что с ней что-то не так, голос поверх записи порекомендовал смотрящим обсудить Аназак со своим доктором во время следующего визита. “И вы никогда не почувствуете себя не у дел”, − пообещал голос в конце.   
Хёнвон видел, как со временем менялось общество. Это было удивительно, потому что изменения распространялись как эпидемия.  
Люди подходили, разговаривали и взаимодействовали вновь. Они улыбались, их больше не заботили и не волновали слухи о протестах, которые всплыли в ответ на выпуск наркотика. Несмотря на происходящее вокруг, их мир внутри был идеален.  
“Держите их в состоянии счастья”, − сказал Кихён.  
− Чувствовать себя неплохо не приравнивается к счастью, − поделился Минхёк с Хёнвоном. Его голос звучал натянуто и неправильно.  
Хёнвон старался игнорировать надвигающееся беспокойство.

*

Из окна спальни открывался вид на закат. Хёнвон неизменно наблюдал за ним каждый вечер, повторяя ритуал, как множество других вещей в жизни, но это было гораздо важнее.  
Люди всегда говорили: отсутствие новостей − тоже хорошая новость. И Хёнвон задумался, сколько раз ему потребуется услышать это, чтобы поверить, особенно когда он всё ещё видел яркий свет за линией горизонта даже после того, как садилось солнце.  
Деревья покачивались от лёгкого ветерка, ветки пускались в пляс, и из-за них можно было разглядеть ослепительно яркий свет и полосу неба.  
Хёнвон пытался вспомнить ощущения от ветра.

*  
− Забавно, − сказал Чангюн, − как люди стремятся заниматься тем, к чему они не предрасположены.  
Он рассеяно ковырял обычный омлет на завтрак, который постарался максимально приукрасить всеми доступными приправами. “Вношу разнообразие в жизнь”, − выдал он, а затем вылил кетчуп на черничный джем. Кванджи припомнил, что кетчуп был третьим в списке тающих ресурсов сразу после сокращающейся популяции пчёл и сломанных инкубаторов.   
− Не в смысле “ахаха” забавно, − поправил себя Чангюн, − но. Ладно, возможно, иногда. Сам знаешь.   
− Думаю, люди не в состоянии это контролировать, − ответил Хёнвон.  
Чангюн хмыкнул, и этот звук у Хёнвона ассоциировался с настораживающим ходом мыслей.  
− Действительно ли не могут?   
Хёнвон рефлекторно осмотрел комнату, не наблюдал ли кто за ними.

*

Где-то фоном Хёнвон услышал голос Кихёна: “Отклонение от нормы заразительно”.  
Чангюн достал из-под матраса самодельную колоду карт. Он шустро их перемешал, и скорость его движений была такая впечатляющая, что он явно играл в азартные игры раньше, чем на них был наложен запрет.  
“Каким бы дерьмом это не называли, это всё равно чёртова человеческая натура”, − резко выплюнул кто-то по имени Ганхи, будто у него во рту было неприятное послевкусие.  
Кихён сказал, что это склонность уступать, и Хёнвон очень надеялся, что у стен комнаты Чангюна нет ушей.  
“Все хотят принадлежать чему-то. И все хотят, чтобы каждый из них также принадлежал”, − сказал Хосок. В любом случае, это то, на что надеялись люди.  
Минхёк разложил всё по мастям и спросил Чангюна, есть ли у него семёрки. Их не было, и Минхёк с таким рвением принялся их вырисовывать, что у Хёнвона кровь в жилах стыла.  
“Абсолютно верно, на этом всё и строится”, − сказал Ганхи.

*

Починка сломанных зданий заняла больше времени, чем было рассчитано. Всё настолько сильно затянулось, что люди начали забывать, пока однажды на собрании Хёнвон не упомянул об этом.  
− Всё под контролем, − резко ответила женщина. Многие кивнули. − Это большие площади, ремонт всё ещё идёт.  
Хёнвон хотел было спросить, что именно нуждается в ремонте, но решил не давить. Последний мужчина, который слишком сильно напирал, не появился на следующем собрании.  
− Они беседуют с кураторами, − сказал Кванджи, когда Хёнвон позже спросил о мужчине. И добавил: − Официально.  
− В рабочем порядке? - уточнил Хёнвон.  
Кванджи замялся.

*

Абсолютная забота была внедрена в их мир. Все законы были на месте: запрет на определенные объекты искусства, проповедование религии, предотвращение конкуренции в школе и на работе. Правила были тщательно взвешены и введены с единогласного одобрения всего общества, а все факторы, которые могли поспособствовать враждебности, были исключены вместе с пожертвованной свободой. Большинство говорило о том, что они были менее свободны снаружи, что ничего ни у кого не отобрали.  
Община продолжала расти, но Хёнвон видел всё меньше людей в холле и заметил, как часто многие во время разговора замолкали, замирая в нерешительности. В его голове прозвучал голос Ганхи: “Мы сами всё отбираем у себя”.

*

− Не могу представить себе иную жизнь, − ни с того ни с сего сказал Минхёк.   
Хёнвон довольно часто слышал эту фразу, но слышать её от Минхёка было совсем другим делом, будто он рассказывал очередную истории о какой-то игре, в которую проиграл, когда был помладше.  
− Много кто назовёт эту жизнь идеальной, − ответил ему Хёнвон.   
В другом конце зала группа людей была поглощена разговором. Он был слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать, а у людей были нечитаемые лица, но жесты в сторону общежития заставили его желудок сжаться.  
Чангюн поддакнул:  
− Очень многие, − уж слишком подчёркнуто это звучало, чтобы Хёнвон не уловил, что именно тот имел в виду. 

*

Особенность сплочённого общества − слухи распространяются очень быстро.  
Обратная сторона этого − либо люди часть этих слухов, либо нет.  
Собраний в обществе становилось всё больше и больше, и обстановка накалялась. Всё началось с дискуссий о еде, затем перетекло в рацион и обсуждение того, кто питался сверх меры. Обсуждались так же и рабочие часы и те, кто не вкладывал все силы в работу. Люди вспоминали тех, кого недавно видели, с кем больше всего проводят время, и, что самое важное − кто больше никогда не появлялся.   
Обсуждение отсутствующих было неизбежным и сеяло тревогу. Несмотря на изначальную тему, все разговоры так и ли иначе сводились к гаданиям о том, кто отсутствовал, где он находился и чем занимался.  
Выделяться было нежелательно, это означало, что ты был каким-то другим. С отклонениями. Дефектный.  
− Мы должны быть уверены, что все плывём в одной лодке, − пылко сказал кто-то. − Единение − это то, что позволяет нам сохранять безопасность.  
Стадное поведение, как сказал Ганхи в ту ночь, такое же мерзкое, как и дерьмо.

 

*

 

Перестройка общества из-за изменений была трудной и занимала много времени. Прошли годы, прежде чем облавы на медицинские учреждения прекратились, а местность стали контролировать достаточно, чтобы люди могли вернуться. К тому времени большая часть медикаментов, провизии и воды оказалась украдена или же уничтожена, и поэтому оставаться под защитой правительства казалось единственно верным логичным решением.  
Иногда Хёнвон всё ещё слышал истории о прежней жизни, как было до того, как всё рухнуло: о ночной городской жизни, свободе странствования от океана до океана. Он слушал, и его охватывало неизвестное чувство, но это точно была не ностальгия. Ему всё ещё было любопытно. “Если раньше было так здорово, почему же мы сейчас живём так, будто...” − Соквон умолк, выискивая нужные слова в спёртом воздухе.  
В этой тишине Хёнвон упёрся взглядом в потолок и буквально видел лица лидеров общины. Он постарался забыть о том, как кривились их губы, выговаривая “дефектный”.  
“Вот так?” − наконец-то закончил Соквон.   
Хёнвон задумался о безопасности, к которой они привыкли при жизни внутри, о том, что ему не надо было больше докладывать о своём местонахождении или волноваться о возможных опасностях. Сейчас ко всем относились ровно, одинаково, и всё, что могло вдохновить на опасные мысли, находилось под запретом. Они были в безопасности.  
Он сглотнул и предпочёл проигнорировать иронию того, что на данный момент теснился в комнате Чангюна и слушал радиостанцию, о которой никто больше не имел понятия.  
“Нынешняя жизнь, − сказал Чжухон Соквону, − надёжная, неизменная и горькая. Это жизнь, и она идеальна, а воспоминания людей недолговечны.” 

*

Не проходило и дня без заверений правительства о том, что нечего опасаться, потому что больше нет причин для ненависти. Наконец-то они жили в мире своей ничем не примечательной, идентичной другим жизнью, безо всяких распрей и под постоянным контролем.  
Хёнвон не забывал об этом обстоятельстве, когда наблюдал за людьми из своего угла общей комнаты и буквально глотал неприятное чувство от того, как слажено избавлялись от человека с отличающимся мнением, который мог оказаться источником новых. “Мы выйдем просто поговорить на свежем воздухе”, − сказали они, прежде тем провести того к куратору.  
Когда на следующий день Хёнвон поинтересовался инцидентом у Кванджи, тот сказал, что никогда не слышал имени того человека.

*

− Что-то не так, − небрежно сказал Минхёк Хёнвону, что звучало совсем не в его духе. Он даже не удосужился создать видимость причастности.  
Следующее собрание общества начиналось через восемнадцать минут. Хёнвон помнил об этом, потому что с одержимостью смотрел на часы с того самого дня, как мужчина не вернулся. Он забыл о прежних занятиях в свободное время, когда не было необходимости напоминать себе о том, когда, где и рядом с кем он должен находиться.   
По радио зазвучал знакомый низкий голос, вещавший что-то о потере индивидуальности.   
Чангюн сказал Минхёку:   
− Всё так.   
И раздраженно, с долей истерики вздохнул.   
Часы пробили десять минут до полудня, и это значило, что они уже должны быть в пути. 

*

Мир снаружи был непредсказуем. Люди жили в безопасных зонах, в страхе и неуверенности от того, что их ждёт. Они не знали, когда произойдёт следующий теракт, как не знали того, что случилось с остальной частью мира. Они были изолированы и не подозревали о происходящем вокруг, а новости получали только через местные медиа. Когда разнеслись новости о построенных защищённых зданиях, они ухватились за шанс на стабильность и безопасность. Прошли годы с начала новой жизни, и Хёнвону казалось удивительным то, как мало изменилось на самом деле.  
По единственно доступной новостной станции той ночью сообщили о совсем недавних атаках на безопасные здания. Это звучало очень серьёзно, практически невероятно, и как раз в тот момент, когда расхождения во взглядах набирали новый оборот.   
− Мы должны заботиться друг о друге, − сказал кто-то, ни к кому толком не обращаясь.   
В следующий раз, когда они включили телевизор Чангюна, на экране замелькали изображения того, во что на самом деле превратились безопасные районы. Здания были разрушены и горели, и Хёнвон был уверен, что видел такое прежде. По радио позади него он услышал голос Ганхи: “Совпадений не бывает”.  
Хёнвон досмотрел трансляцию до конца, а затем уставился на цветные полосы.


End file.
